1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a vending machine, and more particularly to a cup transfer device for use in a vending machine that transfers a supplied cup from a cup supply device between a cup supply unit and a low material discharging hole.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional cup transfer device 10 of a vending machine is shown in FIG. 1. The cup transfer device 10 of the vending machine shown in FIG. 1 is an undisclosed prior art of the applicant, and thus, it cannot be used as prior art against the present invention.
Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional cup transfer device 10 of the vending machine comprises a cup holder 20 and a driving means 30. A cup holding unit 22 is formed at the cup holder 20 for embracing a cup 40 supplied by a cup supply device 50.
The driving means 30 includes a motor 32 and a gear box 34. The rotation force of the motor 32 is amplified by the gear box 34, and is transferred through a rotary shaft 36 to the cup holder 20. Accordingly, the cup holder 20 secured to the rotary shaft 36 rotates.
For the conventional cup transfer device 10 of the vending machine with the above construction, if the rotary shaft 36 is rotated by the motor 32, the cup holder 20 secured to the rotary shaft 36 rotates and the cup 40 is moved between the cup supply unit 50 and an ice cream discharge hole 60 of the vending machine.
However, according to the conventional cup transfer device 10 of a vending machine with the above construction, if an abnormal case is encountered that hinders rotation of the cup holder 20 or a malfunction occurs, there is no means to correct the operation of the device.
Examples of device malfunction can be encountered when the cup 40 is separated from the cup holding unit 22 or when the cup 40 that is in the cup holding unit 22 is not in good condition. In another example, the cup 40 might be stuck between the cup transfer device 10 and peripheral objects of the ice cream vending machine (not shown).
In the case of a malfunction, if the motor 32 continues its operation, it can damage the cup transfer device 10, the peripheral objects, or the motor 32. In addition, if a user""s hand is inserted in the vending machine while the cup transfer device 10 is operating, the user might hurt his/her hand.
The present invention has been made to overcome the above-mentioned problems of the related art. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a cup transfer device of a vending machine capable of preventing the cup transfer device, peripheral objects, and a motor from being damaged, even when an abnormal rotation of the cup holder is occurred.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a cup transfer device of a vending machine that can secure the safety of a user from the cup transfer device, even when the user""s hand is inserted into the vending machine carelessly during the cup transfer device is operating.
The above object of the present invention is accomplished by providing a cup transfer device of a vending machine comprising a cup holder; means for driving the cup holder; and means for selectively controlling power transmitted from the driving means to the cup holder.
In the preferred embodiment of the present invention, the driving means comprises a motor and a rotary shaft driven by the motor. The cup holder is rotatably connected with the rotary shaft. The power control means includes a first clutch disk connected with the rotary shaft capable of moving in an axial direction, a second clutch disk secured to the cup holder, and a resilient member for urging the first clutch disk in the direction of the second clutch disk.
In the preferred embodiment, the above object of the present invention is accomplished by providing a cup transfer device of a vending machine comprising a motor; a rotary shaft driven by the motor; a cup holder rotatably connected with the rotary shaft; a first clutch disk connected with the rotary shaft capable of moving in an axial direction; a second clutch disk secured to the cup holder; and a resilient member for urging the first clutch disk in the direction of the second clutch disk. The first clutch disk and the second clutch disk may comprise uneven members for engaging with each other by sides sloping relative to their respective axes.